There is known a navigation apparatus which loads a GPS (Global Positioning System) and displays, on a map, a present position of a movable body such as a vehicle and a person. Generally speaking, the above navigation apparatus displays the present position of the movable body and the surrounding map on a display device. Recently, there is known a navigation apparatus which searches and guides a route to a destination by designating the destination and the route.
Moreover, there is disclosed a navigation apparatus having a function to automatically search and supply a side-trip route for stopping by a good viewing point in such a case that there is the point in the vicinity of a guidance route to a destination in Patent Reference-1.
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2003-185453
As described above, in order to search the good viewing point and display it on the navigation device, it is necessary to prepare the map information with which information showing the surrounding landscape is associated. However, it is not easy to obtain the appropriate landscape information from only the information on the map. It is necessary that a person actually goes to the point to view and photograph the landscape. Therefore, it is troublesome and time-consuming to produce the map information including the landscape information.